gwffandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar's Journey
The Journey Of Sugar Faggot Steven in the 1980's Bring Your BBW Hooker to Work Day Sugar’s Journey. Act One: Bring Your BBW Hooker To Work Day. Las Vegas, Nevada. July 15th, 1987: Sugar Faggot Steven is riding home on his bike, wearing his trademarked studded leather jacket after buying 4 cases of Jack Daniels from the local liquor store at 8:45pm. He stops by a dirty curb right by the Marshawn Lynch Adult Video Store and Ice Cream Bar and rings the bell on his bike 3 times and a blonde BBW Prostitute approaches him, Sugar says “Wassup Baby, you ready to get some sugar in yo bowl?” The BBW hooker retorts “If the price is right baby” and she climbs into the basket in the front of his bike and shatters all the Jack Daniels, Sugar snaps the bitch’s neck and pushes her body back on to the curb. He rides his bike up 3 feet and rings his bell again, this time an even bigger BBW hooker with short red hair approaches. She says “Looking for a date, sweet thang?” Sugar responds “Nah, I need to get my dick sucked. Hop in” The hooker gets into the basket like the BBW Sweathog before her and she is so fat that she nearly tips the bike over completely, it takes all the strength Sugar can muster to push his bike forward with this fat old bitch in the basket. luckily, the street they’re on is going to turn into a downward slope soon so he won’t have to strain himself for very long. They head down the slope with record speed and glide past the stopped up traffic as the drivers flip them off and call Sugar a “Big Green Faggot” They blitz through the red light and they can see Sugar’s apartment in the distance. but right as they pass through the second red light, a secret service styled black SUV with a gigantic bumper and black tinted windows rams into them from the right hand lane and sends the bike, Sugar and the fat BBW Prostitute flying through the air. The hooker crash lands through the roof of the SUV and ends up in the backseat, killing three of the passengers back there. Sugar lands flat on the pavement and the bike in turn lands on him. The passenger door of the SUV swings open and out walks a tall, handsome man in a very nice tailored suit and dark purple hair and multicolored facial tattoos, Indicating that he is a high ranking member of the Japanese Yakuza, despite being a white man hailing from Blackpool, England. The Man walks up to Sugar’s body and lights up a Cuban cigar and says “Oops” before dropping an ash on Sugar’s face and gets back in the car. Speeding off with Sugar’s hooker still in their backseat. Although Sugar can’t find enough strength to pick himself up off the crowd, he swears revenge. Not only for the blatant disrespect if getting ashes dumped on him but for stealing his BBW Hooker. Mostly for stealing the hooker. About 5-10 minutes pass and Sugar’s best friend, who is an elderly homosexual homeless man by the name of Higgins spots Sugar laying down in the street on his way to find some Hostess Snowballs thats been injected with Cocaine, Heroin and raccoon Blood, a powerful cocktail called “Squid Pussy” For a brief moment Higgins contemplates helping his friend or continue his hunt for Squid pussy, and after an internal debate decides to run to Sugar’s aid and help drag him to the corner. Higgins asks “Oh my God Sugar, what happened?” Sugar weakly mutters “Bastards....They stole muh hooker” Higgins then asks “Who did?” Sugar tells him “I don’t know. Some fancy asshole with purple hair and face Tat’s” Higgins doesn’t know anyone matching that description. But he knows someone who might. His friend Randy who works at the 24/7 IHOP in the center of town. He knows everyone and everything. Like Yoda if Yoda was a 45 year old obese basement dweller that’s been working in upper management of IHOP for 17 and a half years. Sugar’s bike is bent in a U shape after the car hit them so Higgins has no choice but to give him a piggy back ride for 2 miles. They make it to the IHOP and just as Higgins had hoped, Randy is working tonight, he props Sugar up on the counter and asks for a nice cold glass of goat piss to try and mend Sugar’s broken bones. Which it does, albeit over a 45 minute period of agonizing trauma that can only be described as worse than being tied down and having your eyes forced to watch 8 TV Monitors that only shows reruns of The Jersey Shore and Animal Planet, which after a while, you can’t even tell which Monitor is the Animal Planet one and which one is Jersey Shore. Higgins says “Randy we need your help finding out who ran over Sugar and kidnaped his Fat prostitute.” Randy replies “I’ll do what I can. Do you know any of their names or what they look like?” Sugar says “After they hit me. A 6-foot-4 inch white guy with dark purple hair and full face tattoos and had an expensive looking suit stepped out and dropped Cigar Ashes on me...Faggot” Randy replies “Hmmm...Sounds like Xavier Lovecraft. The CEO of a powerful Private Security Organization. He’s a nasty piece of work that’s also a high ranking member of the Yakuza. If he has your hooker, he probably intends to ship her off to Japan to be a sex slave” Higgins asks “Do you know where we can find him? We need to get Sugar’s hooker back” Randy replies “They have a large office complex in the North of the strip. But I wouldn’t recommend going in for a full scale assault, that building no doubt has the highest grade security defenses has is probably packed to the gills in guards. Getting to Xavier will be no easy feat.” Higgin’s eyes open up real wide, the same look he gets when he snorts a giant mountain of cocaine and yells out “I’ve GOT AN IDEA” They “barrow” Randy’s shitty 2nd generation Honda Civic and drive into the Parking Garage underneath the office building and they both switch into slutty French maid costumes, Higgins puts a brick on the pedal and sends the car barreling into a security room before they both run up a ramp and end up out in the parking lot right in front of the building. they calmly walk to the front door and Sugar whispers “If we’re going this way in disguise, why did we need to create a diversion?” Higgins replies by yelling “WHAT??” Before Sugar can respond, they enter main room and walk up to reception, Higgins puts on a terrible South African accent and speaks in an even deeper voice than his normal voice and says to the receptionist “We are hear to clean out the shit in the toilets. May we have access cards please?” The Receptionist looks at Higgins and then at Sugar, and then back to Higgins and again to Sugar and says “Sure thing! Go on ahead!” They thank the receptionist and head over to the elevators, but after they take a few steps the receptionist screams “WAIT A MINUTE!!!” Sugar and Higgins panic, they think their cover has just been blown, Sugar slowly reaches for the pistol strapped to his garter belt as they turn around and see the receptionist staring at them angrily and quizzically, he breaths heavily for what feels like ages before saying “Shit I forgot what I was gonna do. Never mind!” And sits back down at his desk. Higgins and Sugar breath a sigh of relief and enter the elevator and take it up to the 32nd floor. The doors open to reveal a rec room with a hord of 45 fully armed Private Security goons, that arm armed to the teeth in SWAT level body armor and military grade weaponry. Higgins says in his shitty South African Accent “We are here to clean the shi--” but before he can finish his opening line, the 6-foot-8, 327 pound former Circus Strong man, turned Private Security Commander and Xavier Lovecraft’s head lieutenant named Trajan Banestein turns to them and doesn’t fall for the ruse, he yells out “What is this shit? Kill these peasants!!” The Mercenaries open fire into the elevator, Higgins and and Sugar narrowly avoid the hail of gunfire by taking cover on the sides by the elevator control panel. Sugar whips out his pistol and blind fires out the door, managing to kill three enforcers and inuring 2. Higgins on the other hand decides to just start violently masturbating while the bullets whiz past his head. Sugar takes down 2 more guards before having to reload and notices Higgins providing no help whatsoever and yells out “Higgins what the fuck? We don’t got time for this shit!” Higgins yells back “I ain’t dying with this shit kept up in mah balls Nigga!” Sugar blind fires again, this time not hitting anyone and says “We ain’t gonna die if you fucking help me out here!” Higgins starts shaking violently and starts yelling “OH SHIT OH SHIT OH..OHHOH SHIT” And swings out into the open and blasts a gigantic wave of cum right out of Scary Movie 2 that blasts the incoming bullets back at the mercenaries and kills almost all of them. Sugar says “Jesus Higgins...What the fuck was that?” Higgins replies “Nigga I haven’t blown a load in 63 years! I’ve had a lot of shit held back.” Sugar and Higgins finish off the stragglers before finally coming face to face with Trajan Banestein, who is now wearing a full suit of Riot Gear, minus the helmet. Sugar tries to shoot him in the head but he’s completely out of ammo. Trajan mocks him by pointing up at the ceiling with gun fingers and says “Tick...Tick...Tick..Tick” before pointing at Sugar and says “Boom” Sugar throws his gun aside and says “Stand back Higgins, I got this” Higgins backs away nervously and says “Thank fuck. This clown scares me” Trajan cracks his neck side to side as he and Sugar walk towards each other. Trajan casts the first stone by headbutting Sugar which sends him tumbling back a few steps in a daze. Trajan follows up with a stiff forearm to the face and then an elbow and a left hook, which drops Sugar to a knee. Trajan goes for a knee strike but Sugar blocks it and punches him in the gut, which doesn’t even phase him. Sugar gets back up to his feet and continues with a flurry of punches to the chest and face but this doesn’t phase him either. Sugar goes for a haymaker but Trajan grabs his fist, Sugar tries to punch with the other hand but he grabs that too and starts hitting Sugar with his own fists and then kicks him in the groin and headbutts him again, knocking him to the ground. Trajan scoffs and says “Worthless” Sugar crawls back a few feet and Higgins cries out “Here, Use this!” and tosses an M1911 Pistol from a dead Mercenary. Sugar catches it and fires off 4 rounds into Trajan’s chest, but they do nothing because he is wearing Riot Gear. Higgins yells out “No No The face, Retard!” Sugar aims at the head but Trajan kicks the gun out of his hands and then grabs him by the legs and slams him throw a table, he then pivots and lifts Sugar all the way over himself and slams him face first into the marble floor. Trajan then walks over him like a doormat, smacks the dirt off his hands and says “Too Easy!” Sugar appears to be knocked out as Trajan locks eyes with Higgins and walks over toward him. Higgins panics and starts back pedaling, frantically looking around the room for anything to protect himself with. He spots 3 combat knives on the counter beside him and throws all three at him. But Trajan easily dodges all of them. Higgins backs up against a wall and grabs a revolver off a dead mercenary thats propped up against the same wall and fires a shot at Trajan’s head but he jerks his head to the left and the bullet whizzes right by him. Higgins tries to shoot again but all it does is go “Click...Click...Click” Trajan giggles sinisterly and lunges at him when he tries to run through the doorway to sea of cubicals, he wraps his big, muscular arms around his neck and drags him back into the rec room. He starts applying more and more pressure to his neck to strangle the life out of him but suddenly Sugar appears behind him and drops a grenade down the back of his shirt. He releases Higgins as he frantically tries to rip off his bulletproof vest to get away from the grenade as Higgins and Sugar flee, but its no use and Trajan explodes into a mist of blood that covers all of the walls, as well as creates a massive hole in both the floor and ceiling. Sugar and Higgins breath a sigh of relief that the giant is finally dead. Sugar witches out his tattered, blood stained French Maid Outfit for a set of black bulletproof armor he snags off one of the dead mercenaries but Higgins keeps his bloody French Maid outfit and just picks up an assault rifle. With better weapons, they now feel confident enough to take on Xavier himself as they run up 4 flights of stairs to Xavier’s office at the top floor. They run to the door and Higgins grabs the door knob, he looks at Sugar and says “Are you ready?” Sugar replies “Fuck Yeah” And Higgins violently explodes as the doors are blown away by Xavier Lovecraft’s Thumper Grenade Launcher. Xavier, now just wearing his white dress shirt with a black waistcoat and two bandoleers with grenades and just to call it overkill, a third grenade belt around his waist and a combat knife strapped to his thigh. Xavier laughs and yells out from behind his desk at the top of 3 steps at the end of the office “Stupid Old fool! You should always smile for the camera!” Sugar looks up right above the door and sees a security camera, Xavier spotted them when they ran up to the door and knew that shooting a grenade at the door would kill Higgins because he refused to put on better armor. Xavier mocks Sugar by saying “Now you see it! if only you looked up sooner, you may have been able to save your friend” Xavier laughs evilly as Sugar gets back to his feet and runs into the office guns blazing. But none of the bullets get through Xavier’s reinforced desk, Xavier fires off another Grenade at Sugar, but he rolls out of the way just in time to not take any damage. Sugar gets back up and sees Xavier standing behind his desk reloading his Thumper, Sugar fires the last round of his magazine and nails Xavier in the shoulder, sending him back into his executive chair, Xavier uses this momentum against Sugar as the chair rolls around a full circle and Xavier gets back up and shoots another grenade at Sugar, but he misses and blows a giant hole through the wall behind him, but the force still sends Sugar forward by a few feet. He reloads and fires more rounds at Xavier but he ducks behind the safety of his desk as loads another round into his grenade launcher. Sugar runs to the other side of the room to catch Xavier off guard, which works like a charm because when Xavier stands back up from behind his desk, he fires the grenade where he last saw Sugar and opens himself up to get 5 rounds from Sugar’s Assault Rifle into his chest. He falls back into his chair and rolls around to face away from Sugar so his reinforced Executive Chair can deflect the rest of the bullets so he can reload. Sugar says enough is enough and its time for a change so he bumrushes the desk and pulls out his K-Bar Combat Knife but Xavier is much quicker on the trigger than he anticipated and Xavier shoots Sugar right in the chest with his grenade launcher. Thankfully his flack jacket allowed him to survive the blast and is only sent flying. Xavier however isn’t so lucky. The close range explosion melts all the skin and flesh off his face, leaving only a skeleton with dark purple hair. but somehow this doesn’t kill him. The agonizing screams from Xavier will Sugar to get back to his feet and head back over to the desk, he jumps on to Xavier’s body and starts punching him in the face, yelling “Wheres my hooker!? Wheres my hooker?!? Where is she!!??” Xavier cries out in pain and says “All of this for a Fat Skank? Curse You! You’ll never get her now. She’s Breezy Jim’s property now!” Xavier has one final sinister laugh before it turns into violent coughing and groans of pain. Sugar Spits in his face and yells “Where’s Breezy Jim!? TELL ME NOW!!” Xavier replies “Never.” Sugar punches him again and picks up his gun and shoots out the windows that miraculously didn’t shatter with the final grenade. Xavier taunts him by saying “You will rue this day Sugar Faggot Steven! Nobody crosses Xavier Lovecraft!” Sugar picks him up by his collars and says “Enjoy the view....Faggot” and throws him out the window. Xavier plummets 36 stories and crashes through the roof of a hummer limo and dies. Sugar looks down at the wreckage from the window and says “You mark my words.... I will find this hooker...And She will suck my dick.” Act Two: The Hunt For Breezy Jim Sugar’s Journey: Act II. The Hunt for Breezy Jim. Sugar Faggot Steven has spent the last three weeks hanging around back alley drug deals, sleazy nightclubs and Nash Bridges reunion conventions in hopes of tracking down Breezy Jim, but never getting any valuable leads. The most he gets are rumors past on by homeless men and drug dealers. Rumors that say Breezy Jim is a voodoo zombie from the Bayou that overdosed at a Woodstock concert in the 60's. Others say that he actually choked to death on roasted boar dick and as a result his skin has taken on a permanent blue tone. But one night in the late hours of August 9th, Sugar gets a call from Randy at the IHOP. He says he finally has a lead on Breezy Jim’s whereabouts. He has word that Jim’s confidant and wingman Zed was spotted entering The Screaming Squid Nightclub for a cocaine hookup. Sugar throws on his black suede jacket with fringe and tassels and a pair of assless chaps that show off his superman briefs that are 3 sizes too small so he can blend in with the crowd there. When he enters the club his senses are overwhelmed with the blaring disco music and the smell of cheep perfume and cocaine. He scans the crowd for a few minutes and spots Zed at the bar, he was impossible to miss with his Purple a nd Black Zubaz Pants, Black Tank Top under his Neon-Red Sleeveless Hooded Jacket and his Bright and Fuzzy Red drivers cap and a black mask that closely resembles a Ninja Mask. When Sugar approached him he was doing a giant line of cocaine that spanned across the entire bar. A feat that always impressed everyone around him because everyone else immediately overdosed when they tried to match him. Zed knew nobody could beat him in a Snort-off and often challenged people knowing full well they wouldn’t survive so he could loot their corpse afterwards. Sugar is taking aback by Zed’s extreme drug use and the stage 1 seizure he goes into moments after. Sugar knows he won’t be able to get anything out of Zed in his current state so he takes a seat at the bar and orders a Cosmo spiked with lizard blood. After a few minutes of trying to resist his minor seizure Zed arches backwards and lets out a primal howl. This is when his rush kicks it. He sits down next to sugar and orders his favorite drink: A mix of iced tea and a martini with cocaine frozen in the ice cubes. Sugar leans over and asks if he knows where he can get a hookup. To which Zed replies in a loud, frenzied voice “YEAH BABY COME ON WITH ME I’LL SHOW YOU THE DRAGON!” Zed sneezes violently on the bar and then flies into an uncontrollable rage and screams “GOD DAMN IT!!!! I SPENT 3 GRAND ON THAT BUMP!!” He grabs a beer bottle of the bar and smashes it over a patron’s head. The glass shatters and the patron falls to the ground and in a nanosecond Zed is on top of him, ripping his face to shreds with the broken bottle. Zed reaches into the dead patron’s jacket and pulls out a tiny ziplock bag of coke and stuffs his nose in it to try and get his high back. He leans back, looking at the ceiling and howls like a werewolf as the nearby clubbers chant his name. Zed mutters in a frenzied voice “Mother fucker” before taking Sugar out a back door into the dirty alleyway. Zed walks over to a metal trash can and tosses the lid aside and pulls out a giant bag of Cocaine. He says “Normally the price is 4 grand but the first one’s free.” Before he has a chance to turn around Sugar grabs the trash can lid and whacks Zed across the back with it, knocking him into the can. Sugar pulls out his nickel plated pistol and demands he tell him where Breezy Jim is. Zed takes the can off his head and tosses it and Sugar while yelling “FUCKING COCKSUCKER!” the trash can knocks the gun out of his hand and staggers him a bit. Zed kips up to his feet and tackles him into a brick wall. Zed grabs a hold of Sugar’s belt and pulls him into the wall of The Deion Sanders Memorial Massage Parlor. Sugar elbows him in the face tries to punch him in the face but Zed quickly slides down the wall so Sugar nearly breaks his hand on the solid brick wall. Zed follows up by kicking him in the kneecap and taunts him by yelling “Take that you Scuzzbag Faggot!” Zed jumps up to his feet, runs to the downed Sugar and drives his knee into his face in whats called in Wrestling, A Shining Wizard. Zed triumphantly stands over Sugar and whips his dick out and starts to piss on Sugar Faggot Steven. He gloats and says “I bet you didn’t see it going this way you junkie bitch! Nobody steals Coke from me or Breezy Jim.” Sugar grabs the gun laying next to him and shoots Zed through the dick. He screams and falls over. Sugar gets back to his feet and starts pistol whipping him a few times. He picks him up by the back of his jacket and drags him into the parking lot, again demanding he take him to Breezy. Zed of course responds with threats and curse words but Sugar ignores it and knees him in the gut. They make it around the building and two of Zed’s bodyguards spot them and try to run to his aid but Sugar shoots both of them and kills them. They search the parking lot of Zed’s ride and quickly find it. Its a bright pink Sedan with a giant purple dildo bolted to the roof and has golden spinner rims and has “Fag Shack” Written on the side in big, glittery letters. He throws Zed into the passenger seat and orders him to tell him where Breezy Jim is, Zed immediately retorts with “Fuck You!” And Sugar smashes his gun into his face again. Sugar starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. Sugar makes a few turns and yells out “WHERE!!” But Zed only curses at him. Sugar lays his gun in his lap and squeezes tightly on his badly injured cock. Zed screams in pain and yells out “OUT OF TOWN.. ON THE OUTSKIRTS” they make it out of the city and points the gun to Zed’s head and asks “Where now?!” A shaken Zed tells him to make a left. and then two rights and soon they start to see some lights in the distance and after a few minutes they make it up the desert hill and see a giant formerly abandoned factory that has been repurposed rave club. Sugar gasps in wonder at the building as Zed, who is rapidly losing blood mutters its name. “Techno Bigotry.” Booming house music echos throughout the desert. They pull up to the factory and ravers who are drugged up out of the minds dance around the entrance in a dance that can only be compared to an extreme demonic possession or an epileptic fit. Most of them are half naked and look malnourished because they don’t eat or drink anything, all they do is do various drugs and dance around 24/7. There are even rumors that the only time they eat is when one of their fellow ravers overdose and they all drag the bodies to the main hall and cannibalize them in front of Breezy Jim. Sugar turns off the car and scans the entrance and there are no visible guards anywhere. Only drugged out zombies dancing and fucking all over the place on a scale that the world hasn’t seen since Sodom and Gremora. Sugar literally kicks Zed out of the car and then gets out and walks over to him. Sugar tells him his job isn’t over yet, he still needs a guide through Techno Bigotry to find Breezy Jim. But when he gets near him, Zed throws sand in his eyes and takes off into the club. Sugar struggles to get the sand out of eyes but when he does he holsters his gun in his pants, knowing full well that there will be too many rave zombies around to get a clear shot at anybody. The entrance to the factory is a giant hole in the front where the front doors where knocked out by a wrecking ball. Sugar can barely see where he’s going as he walks into the club as a think brownish yellow fog is flowing out of the hole. The eardrum burstingly loud rave music makes it so Sugar can barely hear. His nose is also stuffed with the stank of sweat, dried blood, drug smoke and the rusty metal holding all of it in. Sugar starts to get dizzy as he wanders through the factory, getting knocked around by all the mindless, drugged out goons that are dancing around in this hellhole. he makes around a corridor where he witnesses Four ravers feast on the corpse of an 89 year old raver whose heart exploded from too much Crystal Meth. Sugar is shocked and disgusted by this and starts to back away. But after a few steps he bumps into Breezy Jim himself. Breezy is tall and surprisingly buff with blue skin and a white skeletal face. he has a greasy, curly mullet that looks like he hasn’t washed his hair in 16 years. He wears a small black fest with tassels and no shirt underneath to show off his thick black chest hair and a pair of tight black spandex with hears on them and heavy metal platform boots to make him look even taller. And on top of that is a black top hat in the same vein as Baron Sambei an old voodoo Idol. Sugar can hear his deep, booming voice echo inside his head, saying “You’ve come to the wrong place. Slave.” And clubs him in the head, Knocking him out. Sugar wakes up in The Main Hall. Sugar stagers up onto his knees and sees Breezy Jim sitting in his stone throne that has racial slurs spray painted all over it. The throne sits on top of a rainbow pyramid with ever changing colors. Next to Breezy Jim is the BBW Prostitute and a bandaged Zed. Surrounding Sugar are the rowdy rave zombies that are some yelling unintelligible chant. And above Sugar is a giant disco ball that is rumored to be full of the purest cocaine in the known universe. Breezy Jim’s voice echos through the room as he says “I know why you’ve come here. This..” Breezy Jim motions to the morbidly obese hooker and a 6'6'' African with a giant horse hair weave named “The Proud Blackle” Dog Shit Jones headbutts her in the back of the head and knocks her over. This angers Sugar greatly and he tries to stand up but he realizes he can’t feel his legs. Breezy Jim says “Stay down, pup. You have too much heroin in you system to stand. You can’t move. You have no weapons. This will be your tomb.” To Breezy Jim’s shock, this isn’t Sugar’s first Heroin binge and eventually gets back to his feet. Breezy Jim nods to The Proud Blackel and he jumps down with a machete and charges at him but Sugar kicks him in the balls and sets his horse hair weave on fire with the lighter they didn’t bother taking from him. Dog Shit Jones yells out “MY WEAVE NIGGA!!!!” he drops his machete and runs away screaming. But when he bullrushes through the crowd of Rave Zombies, they all drag him down and rip him to shreds. Sugar turns to the pyramid and Breezy Jim has stood up from his throne. He takes off his top hat and drops it to the ground where it lands upside down. He does the horned hand gesture at the hat and a small fire shoots out of it. Breezy Jim starts to walk down the stairs of his Pyramid as a small pedestal with a Diamond Encrusted Chainsaw on it raises midway down the the steps. Breezy grabs the saw and revs it up before hopping off the stairs. Much unlike Dog Shit Jones, Breezy Jim doesn’t bullrush Sugar Faggot Steven. He calmly but gruffly walks to him with the saw high above his head and slams straight down at Sugar who manages to block it with his machete. Sugar is surprised by his strength as the blow almost disarms him completely, and it takes almost all of Sugar’s strength to keep the saw at bay. Sugar kicks Breezy Jim in the gut that sends him back a few steps. Breezy runs in and tries to cut his head off but Sugar ducks it and cuts him deep in the side with his machete, Breezy Knocks him back with an upward forearm shot before briefly inspecting his wound that instead of bleeding normally, thick black goo starts to drip from him. Breezy raises his saw high above his head again and goes to impale the downed Sugar but luckily he quickly moves away and the chainsaw stabs through the floor. Sugar gets up right as Breezy pulls his saw out of the ground and manages to chop off Breezy Jim’s hand when he raises his saw up, sending the saw tumbling to the ground, Breezy Jim groans in pain but before he can do anything else, Sugar kicks him down on to his saw and holds him down on it as it cuts him in half. Breezy crawls away from his lower half by a few feet before dying. Zed, The Fat as shit prostitute and all the Ravers look shocked as Sugar stands up and demands they release the hooker. All the Rave Zombies start gasping and Sugar turns around to see Breezy Jim standing before him on 8 Black spider legs with his Chainsaw in hand. Breezy charges in and swings the saw at him but Sugar ducks down to the ground and crawls underneath him, chopping off one of his back legs in the process. Sugar climbs up on Breezy’s back as he climbs up on the walls and ceiling to try and shake him off but its no use and Sugar manages to chop off Breezy Jim’s head, causing them both to fall from the ceiling and down to the floor, knocking the disco ball down in the process. Sugar sits up and looks back up at the pyramid and Zed and the hooker have vanished. He heads to the stairs but he stops when he hears the Rave Zombies start cheering. He turns back around and sees Breezy Jim’s head floating on top of a mini UFO. The Mini UFO starts shooting rainbow lasers at him, but they all miss because Sugar runs and jumps out of the way. Breezy speeds off to him and releases a small bomb from the bottom of the UFO. Sugar tries to run away from it but still catches a lot of the explosion and sends him flying across the room. The blast also kills about 30 Rave Zombies. Sugar picks his machete as Breezy’s mini UFO spouts razor sharp spikes that are coated with HIV all around it. It charges in at Sugar, intent on impaling him but Sugar jumps up and drives his machete deep into Breezy Jim’s head, finally killing him. To make sure he’s really dead he stabs the blade deep into his face and leaves it there. Trading it for the Diamond Encrusted Chainsaw. He runs up the steps of The Rainbow Pyramid that has now gone dark upon the death of Breezy Jim but there’s no sign of Zed or The inhumanly fat prostitute. He takes one look back down at the main all and sees the Rave Zombies bust open the disco ball and all snort the Cocaine before they begin to cannibalize the remains of Breezy Jim. To the left of the stone Throne is a steel vault door thats ajar, a sign that they may have gone through there. Sugar runs through the door and down the maze of tunnels that lead down to a sewer entrance with a small wooden sign with “Beware of Beast” Written in blood above the entrance. He runs through the grate and down the tunnels until it opens up to a large chamber where Zed lies in the middle in a pool of his own blood. Deep within the sewer Sugar hears a deep, monstrous roar. Unbeknownst to everyone was there was a monster that lived under the rave club that Zed and Breezy Jim would feed drug dealers who tried to screw them over to. And it’s name was Bane. Category:Incidents